


Overtime

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherry's parents are working late.  Wesker and Sherry dicuss.  HC Bingo, for the square "child abuse (emotional)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

The house was still and empty. Apart from the sound of one girl dragging her fork across her plate, nothing could be heard.

Sherry continued pushing her fork across her plate. Eventually, she stopped and finished eating the chili she had made for herself. With a soft sigh, she put the dirty dishes into the sink and began running water to clean them.

The doorbell rang. After shutting the water off again, Sherry dashed to the door, where she peered through the keyhole. One of her father's work friends stood there, one who'd visited the Birkin household more than once before. Upon making her quick decision, she unlocked the door and opened it up. "Hi, Mr. Wesker."

"Hello, Sherry." Wesker, who she'd always thought was very tall, looked down at her. "Is your father home?"

She shook her head. "He's still working."

"It's long past workplace hours... I knew I was leaving before him, but I expected him to come home by now. I have something I wanted to discuss with him - when will he be returning?" he asked.

"Probably after I go to bed." She moved out of the way so that he could step inside. "Mom too, if you wanted to talk to her instead."

Wesker took a seat on the living room's nearby couch. "How many hours have you been alone here?"

"Um, let's see, I get back from school around four, and it's nine... Five hours," she replied, sitting beside him. "But they leave for work before I go to school, so I haven't actually seen them for about a day."

He made a soft sound that Sherry thought was disapproving. "This happens often?"

"Half the time," she admitted. Her eyes went wide. "I-I'm not complaining about them or anything! I know that Mom and Dad are really busy working on important things, so it's okay if they're not home a lot." She fidgeted in her seat. "So... are you mad at them?"

He sighed. "I was always aware of how much time they spent at work. Up until this moment, I had never considered what this meant for you. No, I'm not angry with them: they don't mean to ignore you, it's just that they're too devoted to their work."

"Doesn't that mean they think it's more important than I am?" she asked.

Wesker paused before nodding.

She, too, sighed. "I thought so. It doesn't really matter - if I'm good enough at taking care of myself and don't get into trouble, they'll pay more attention to me."

"You will one day meet people you like who aren't comparing you to a virus," he answered. "Eventually you won't need to prove yourself in order to be noticed. Most people don't have to."

"Mr. Wesker, do you compare me to a virus?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"And you like me, right?"

"As far as young girls go, I think that you are a shining example of maturity." Wesker smiled, slight but real.

"That means yes." She beamed, and cuddled up closer to him on the couch. "How long are you going to stay?"

He didn't move away. "Until your parents arrive. That means I'll just have to keep you company until then."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wesker." Sherry's smile could have lit a room. "You're really, really nice."

"Think nothing of it."


End file.
